


Man in the Shadows

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone visits Stephen and someone else watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Disclaimer: All the characters from BtVS and A:TS belong to their God:Joss. I’m just playing with them.  
Author’s note: This story was inspired by a challenge from Barely Breathing: The two of them together, as seen by a third party  
(http://www.biteyourtongue.net/barely/frame.html)  
Feedback: You Know It!  
Distribution: Just let me know if you are going to archive it.

He watched him from afar admiring the way his boy killed all of his enemies with such mastery, such grace. He tried to be humble but he knew there was a big part of him that made up the young man his son had become. In all of his many years on earth, some years spent in a hell dimension, he never knew he could feel so much pride and love for one person. He often went out at night after his child but never let him know he was there watching. He wanted to hold on to him badly but it was too late for that. The boy was a man now and had a destiny far greater then either of them could possibly imagine.

“I know you’re there” the young man said. A tall, dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He couldn’t see the face but he knew who it was. He hadn’t seen him since that night and thought he would have surely left town after the incident. All he knew at this point was he didn’t like the fact his son and Pryce knew each other.

“Connor…”

“My name is Stephen.” His boy turned around to the other man and violently threw him up against the wall. “I told you never to call me that name. I want an apology.”

“Your name is Connor but I will respect your wishes.” Wesley said and Stephen relaxed his hold on Wesley. The man in the shadows watching the scene couldn’t help but shake his head. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was perhaps the cockiest man he had ever met. He would never apologize for anything even if his life depended on it but he would always be polite. 

Stephen looked at Wesley’s neck probably staring at the scar that was carved by Justine. “I hate that he did this to you.” He could see Stephen’s hand reach up to touch the mark on Wesley but Wesley pushed his hand away.

“Actually, it was someone else.” He couldn’t see it but he knew that Wesley’s blue eyes were intensely gazing into his son. He wanted to run in and stop this scene because for some reason it didn’t feel right.

“He’s not the one who took the knife to your throat but he was the cause of it…of everything.” Stephen’s voice was strong but the father knew he was holding back the tears. “My father said you were a good man, a loyal man, just lost. It doesn’t seem fair why such a good man like you should be alone deserted by everyone he cared about it. I grew up in a hell dimension but at least I had my father. Angel just ruins everything for everyone.” He knew his son wasn’t holding back the tears anymore.

“Shhh…Stephen…” Wesley wiped away his tears and pulled him in for a tender kiss that rapidly grew into a more passionate union. The father ran away just as the kiss was starting. He felt sick. How could his son have such low, carnal feelings. This wasn’t normal and certainly not something a person of decency would ever have thoughts of doing. He couldn’t imagine how his son could give into such a lecherous temptation. It suddenly hit him then. Of course he would be like that, that wasn’t his son. It was Angelus’ son. No matter what good was found in Stephen nothing could change he came from two vampires. He should be amazed that any good could be found in Stephen. Holtz realized he should be relieved. Any guilt he had for using the young man in his plans against Angel were lifted. It wasn’t his son.


End file.
